


Portal between the gap

by Deadlightbeat



Category: Portal
Genre: Crazy AI, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Losing tags to put, Love, Robotic Fun, Testing - Freeform, some fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: After Chell successfully escaped the god forsaken place known as Aperture Science, she gets to breath fresh air.But for some reason she’s missing the place, what is she missing there exactly anyways?And GLaDOS is missing her favorite Mute Lunatic, with a voice of the past still persuading her to do it, get her back.With a nice surprise after a nice space voyage, Wheatley comes back with one mission, to say sorry.
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS, Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Portal 2 Portal between this gap (ChellDOS)  
Authors note

I might've watched too much portal 2 to the point where I'm writing a fanfic about this lesbian ship.  
Also. People believe their mother and daughter for some reason. So since I don't want to cross that line, for the sake of this story, we're tossing that logic out the window.

Chapter 1 The Return?

Part 1

Chell stared at the sky, she was finally out. Breathing fresh air. It couldn't get better than this, she was free of that crazy AI! No more test, no more staying asleep for a long time, she can live life regularly.  
Except the slight problem of no civilization in sight though. Just a bit of walking and she'll find a place in no time. So, she started on the lengthy walk.  
She walked about fifty miles before stumbling upon a little town, except this town was right next to the Aperture Science facility she just escaped.  
The only good thing that came out of that place was... A image of GLADOS popped in Chell's head before shaking the thought out. Never mind, nothing good came out of that place! Chell sighed before walking into town.  
The sound of horns being laid on, chatting of people either on the phone or with each other was all over the place. Chell wasn't used to this. Silence is what she's used to.  
She reaches into her pocket to find a one hundred dollar bill. That sneaky AI must've slipped it in while she was out cold. At least she has money for a hotel or a apartment.  
She found a apartment which was sixty a month, which means Chell will need a steady income to stay.  
"Hello welcome to the Shallow Wane, how may I help you?" The cheerful desk girl said as she eyed Chell up and down with a paper underneath the desk.  
Chell handed her a hundred dollar bill silently. The girl just took it. "So you want to stay for a month? Got it, here's your keys enjoy your stay!" The women said waving off Chell. Room 23. Chell looked for the door until she saw it.  
She slid the key into the hole before turning it, unlocking the door. Chell silently slid the door open eyeing the place. It had the basic bed, T.V, ceiling fan, and kitchen.  
And the fridge was filled with bottles of water, which Chell gladly chugged down.  
She sat down on the soft bed, sliding off her high fall boots, as what they called them, and put them into the closet. Chell didn't know what to do with her clothes so she kept them on, she laid her head onto the bed before slowly closing her eyes going into a slumber.

"No your doing it all wrong you useless piece of scrap metal!" A robotic voice said in a angry tone, as two robots went head first in a pair of saws.  
"Testing is done." It said. "Protocol 23 activated. Shutting down test robots, Atlas and P-Body." Another voice said  
GLADOS sighed looking at the test results. "They didn't get past level three today, progress I guess." She said.  
After Chell left, GLADOS has been using these two robots for the testing now since this place was ran by her and her alone. "Chell was way better than these two." GLADOS said in her usual monotone voice.  
She pulled up a screen recording Chell flying through test one by one. It's been boring for GLADOS ever since her favorite test subject left, her favorite Mute Lunatic.  
*You know you miss her.* A familiar voice said.  
GLADOS honestly thought she deleted Caroline, but she guesses a bit of her is stuck in her memory, no matter how many restarts happen. GLADOS just sighs.  
She pulls up a computer which monitors everything in and out of Aperture Science, it's normal.  
"This is where I saw that deer I wanted to tell her about." GLADOS said. *You can tell her, but you have to find her.*  
The voice said thoughtfully. "Like hell I would find her!" GLADOS yelled as a claw smashed into a wall. "Oops." She said. GLADOS sighed of the thought as the inner voice of Caroline continued to talk. "I thought I deleted you." GLADOS said sourly. Caroline laughed. *You did get rid of most of me, but you can't get rid of yourself.*  
The lights snapped off as GLADOS went into sleep mode.  
*Comes another day for testing.*

As a space ship flew through space the astronauts past something, a sphere. "Hey isn't that the prized core of Aperture Science?" A man said looking out the window.  
The other looked also. "Why golly it is. How did it get up here though?" He said as he got the claw ready before grabbing it. "I don't know, but we gotta return it stat."  
He said pressing the button. "Forget the trip to the moon, Protocol 43." After a minute a voice boomed out.  
"Protocol 43?! Got it!" A scientist said.  
The guys turned the ship around and headed back for Earth.

After a few days of sitting around doing nothing, Chell decided to go to the clothing store to buy clothes.  
But, the front desk lady kinda made a run for the hills so now this town is completely abandoned, just great.  
Chell thought sarcastically. At least the clothes are free.  
Chell decided to try to look like a girl, but it's hard man.  
So she went with a skirt, a white shirt, some very comfy cargo shorts just in case, and some underwear and bra's cause she hasn't been wearing any, crazy.  
After her shopping trip she walked out of the store to feel a gust of wind, she looks at the Aperture Science building. Still can't believe she's out of that hell hold.  
By the time she walked into the hotel, a car pulled up to the front door of the facility.

*We have a visitor.*. Caroline said, waking up GLADOS.  
"Who~~?" She said grumpily. *They are two friendly fellows returning a certain thing for us, actually that's a bit rude to say thing.* Caroline admitted.  
GLADOS looked at what they were holding. "Him??!!" She screamed. A arm whips out and grabs the sphere before dragging it inside.  
GLADOS eyes the sphere before sighing. "I can't believe!! They brought him back!" She complained.  
"Ahhhhh~~. What happened?" It said before looking up at GLADOS. "Oh it's you." "Hey..." He said nervously.  
A claw came down and grabbed him raising him eye to eye with GLADOS. "Why did they bring you back, Wheatley?!" She said. Wheatley laughed nervously. "Okay I know I messed up big time, but can the human inside of you forgive me this once?" He asked pleading.  
*I forgive him.* Caroline admitted. "Well I don't!" GLADOS yelled as the walls moved to the sound of her voice.  
"I'm gonna toss you into the scrap yard where you belong." GLADOS sourly told him as a hole opened up.  
"Wait! Please! I at least want to tell her sorry before you kill me!" GLADOS looked at him. "What do you mean? I sent her off, she could be in the next state over." She said. Wheatley sighs. "I saw her. She's living at the hotel in this town, looked like she just went clothes shopping."  
He admitted as GLADOS pulled up a screen.  
She was guilty to admit this but she can access all of the cameras around this town, even the cameras in the hotel.  
There was a hidden camera in each room for "purposes."  
GLADOS looked at each room before discovering Chell's.  
Chell was right now stripping off her testing clothes to put her new ones on. "Oooh." Wheatley said before getting thrown across the the room. "Ouch! I deserved that." He said. But GLADOS, she stared at Chell as she took everything off, leaving nothing to cover her.   
GLADOS regrets calling Chell ugly and fat. GLADOS now see's how blessed Chell is with her body.  
GLADOS shut off the screen before anything got further.  
"So how do you plan on getting to her, since you don't have a rail." GLADOS stated. Wheatley sighed. "I was hoping you would help build me a android body so I can talk to her." Wheatley hoped. *You could build yourself one too.* Caroline also states.  
GLADOS thought for a moment before sighing. "Fine, we can put our differences behind us." GLADOS began. "You monster." She finished.

Making her body was pretty easy, Wheatley was being complicated. "I want muscles, I want slicked back hair, handsomely good looks." He chuckled.   
"Are you trying to say sorry, are are you trying to ask her out?" GLADOS said. "Sorry." Wheatley apologized again.  
*You built your body to ask her though.* Caroline slyly said. "No I did not!" She exclaimed.  
GLADOS stared at her handy work as to perfect body's sat in front of them. "Tomorrow we will see her." GLADOS said before shutting down the place for the night.  
Wheatley sighed. "Fine." He said before his blue eyes faded.


	2. The feeling of testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t need a summary to explain this chapter

Chapter 2 The Feelings of testing

Author note

Okay chapter two baby!   
This chapter will have more ChellDOS than what I'm calling Cheatley, the ship name for CHELLXWHEATLEY.  
But don't worry! He'll have his time to shine in the next chapter!  
Yes there is gonna be a love triangle and the you guys will decide who gets the happy ending. See ya!

"Transferring host one to body 1, and host two to body 2." A robotic voice said.   
It took about a hour for the whole process to go through, but it's a hour they will wait.  
Meanwhile, Chell was watching tv laying in her bed chugging on some more water. That hit the spot.  
She sighs before throwing the empty water bottle into the trash.  
She hears a knock on her door. She sighs before opening it to see a women and man standing in front of her.  
New neighbors maybe? "Hello!" The man said in a too familiar voice. Chell has so many emotions right now she can't think straight. "The idiot convinced me." Another familiar voice said.

The three sat silently in Chell's new apartment as the sun slowly set. "Take this." GLADOS said placing a pill into Chell's hands. Chell eyed it angrily. "It's not gonna kill you, I would love to have brought something more deadly if that was the case." She said nonchalantly. Chell sighed before popping the pill in her mouth.  
Chell started to cough. "Damn that taste terrible!" Chell wheezed. "Wait. How am I speaking!" She asked.  
GLADOS shrugged. "Your vocal cords just needed a little push, that's all." GLADOS said slyly.  
Chell shook her head. "Anyways. Why the hell is he back! I thought we shot him into space!" Chell yelled pointing at Wheatley as he stared at the floor ashamed.  
"Some idiots from the space program found him and brought him back. I was surprised also."  
Wheatley got up before bowing to Chell. "I'm sorry for almost killing us all including you Chell!" He admitted.  
Chell's brow rose. "And?" She asked pissed.  
"I really am sorry, can we put that behind us and maybe be friends again?" He asked nervously.  
Chell sighed getting up. "You really are a moron." She said hugging him. Wheatley smiled. "Enough of this sappy shit!" GLADOS grumbled. "You killed the mood." Chell said sourly. "Do you need a hug also?" Chell asked.  
GLADOS laughed. "Like hell I would need something like that from you, you lunatic!" *I would like a hug.* Caroline said. "You followed me even here?!" GLADOS said shockingly. *Im part of you, of course I follow you.* Caroline said.  
"How's the facility going since I left?" Chell asked GLADOS while drinking some more water.  
"It's doing ten times better without you there ruining the place." GLADOS said sourly. "What? Afraid I'm gonna kill you again?" Chell teases. GLADOS sigh's.  
"You sound like a married couple bickering back and forth." Wheatley sighed. Chell blushed. "Like hell I would get with that lunatic!" GLADOS yelled with her face clearly getting red. "I don't believe you." Wheatley said.  
"Do you want me to blow you up now?" GLADOS said.  
"Which way?" He said. GLADOS screamed. "Go stand outside you perverted moron!" He laughed running out.  
A few seconds later a explosion was heard.  
"That perverted bastard deserved it." GLADOS muttered.  
"Okay, you two act like a married couple." Chell laughed.  
"No we don't." GLADOS said nonchalantly with no facial emotions. Chell laughed again. "Anyway, am I allowed to visit? Or do you still want me gone?" GLADOS just laughed.  
"It counts if your up for some more testing. Cause I would like my favorite test subject back."   
Chell smiled. "I guess I can test a bit for you, considering those robots aren't giving you solo data."  
GLADOS got up. "Then I'll see you in my chamber tomorrow. I got your favorite portal gun waiting for you." GLADOS smiled a bit before laughing walking out the door closing it behind her. "She's still GLADOS." Chell sighed smiling.  
GLADOS sat silently back in her body as she looked at all of the components and test chambers to make sure they are still functional. She looks at the camera showing the assembly line, there Wheatley was slowly getting rebuilt.  
"Of course I don't like her." GLADOS pouted.  
*You seem to be building a relationship with Chell.* Caroline said slyly. GLADOS sighed. "Like I said before, a master needs to build a bond with his or her subjects."  
*Right...* Caroline said sarcastically clearly not believing GLADOS.  
The next day, Chell stood in front of the elevator that would take her back to the Chamber which held GLADOS. She was wearing her usual testing gear, to kinda get into the mood.  
She grips her hands before getting slowly brought down.  
She would pass a bunch of things including a turret.  
"Hello." It said. Chell just waved.  
The elevator soon stopped slowly as Chell walked out of it. Next to the elevator was the portal gun on top of a table. "Did you clean it for me?" Chell asked slyly.  
GLADOS laughed. "As ever. We need the best results and a dirty portal gun collecting dust does not guaranteed good results." Chell rolled her eyes. "Hard for me to believe." "Get in the lift to your left, I'll bring you to the test chambers I built recently just to trouble you, maybe even kill you." GLADOS said gleefully. Chell laughed. "You know it's hard to kill me, sweetie." She finished teasing GLADOS. If GLADOS could blush she would look like a tomatoe right now.  
"Just get in the lift!" Chell laughed before hopping in before getting shot downwards.  
The tests that GLADOS made were hard, but not hard enough for Chell, she's been testing for years.  
She thinks she's smart enough to redirect a laser into a portal which will redirect another laser into a hole which will open the door. "Your test are way too easy GLADOS, your getting easier to predict." Chell taunted. But it just made the AI laugh. "The next test will have something you haven't seen in a while." GLADOS said to the cocky human. "Bring it on!" Chell said.  
Wheatley sat next to GLADOS smiling. "Let the games, begin." He said.

After lots of testing, Chell felt...refreshed. Going a week without testing was like going a week without food at this point.   
Chell completed them so fast that GLADOS ran out in half a hour.  
"Quick as ever huh?" GLADOS said as she saw Chell walk into the Chamber. Chell just shrugged.  
"It's muscle memory really." Chell smiled sitting in a chair next to Wheatley. GLADOS stared at the two as they talked *Whats wrong GLADOS?" Caroline echoed in GLADOS's mind. "I don't know really. I'm kinda..." She started. *Jealous?* Caroline finished.  
GLADOS softly laughed. "I don't know if that's the right word more of, I'm worried. I don't know why I have this feeling." Caroline went silent. "You'll learn one day GLADOS, it'll take time though." Caroline said before going silent for the whole day.  
That conversation with Caroline left GLADOS in thought for the rest of the day also. "GLADOS, wanna come back to my apartment?" Chell asked. GLADOS thought before sighing. "I would Chell, but I have to check on everything here." GLADOS said looking at her motionless android.  
"Plus, I'm gonna fix my android up a bit." GLADOS added. Chell nodded before going back to the elevator with Wheatley.  
After they left GLADOS silently worked on the android and the sentries.  
“Your Jealous aren’t you?” Caroline voice echoed in GLaDOS’s mind.  
GLaDOS just let a friendly chuckle. “What makes you think I’m Jealous?” Her voice threatened as she continues to put in codes.  
“You care about her, Your afraid he is gonna get too close to her, I know it.”  
GLaDOS’s eye narrowed. “Like hell Im Jealous of that moron!” GLaDOS snarled.  
“Stop hiding your feelings, you only have forty years to tell her.” Caroline pointed out.  
GLaDOS just scoffed turning off the computers. “I can’t wait for that day, to watch her lay on her death bed, Mute Lunatic’s deserve it. And I can’t wait for you to finally be deleted and out of my memory card!” GLaDOS explained as she heard Caroline sigh. “You’ve already tried, the computer system wont allow you to delete yourself. We made sure of that.” Caroline said before going silent for the rest of the day, making GLaDOS sigh in relief. “She finally shut up. She sighed before looking at her android body. “Just needs some tweaking.” GLaDOS muttered.

Author’s note 

A huge interaction with Caroline and GLaDOS, and Wheatley tried making a move on Chell, things is getting spicy.  
Anyways, if you guys didn’t know I’m gonna be working on this story now since I recently just finished another story I was writing, this one will have my up most priority. Which means I should probably replay portal 2 again. Lol.  
Anyways thanks for the support!


	3. Doubt of the database

Chapter 3 Doubt of the database

Author note

I’m back with chapter three cause i have nothing else to do except write these story’s.  
Sorry for the slow amount of updates cause i have school work to do deal with right now, but I’m still gonna write on my free time to give you guys chapters you enjoy! Later!

Chell and Wheatley sat silently in her apartment with nothing to do. On the T.V’s there were just reruns of shows that aired ten years ago, Chell was so out of date with her shows she guess.  
“That one show was hilarious!” Wheatley laughed. “That robot had to be the funniest character of the episode.” Chell rolled her eyes. “But it was just a minor character in the show.” She mumbled.  
Wheatley continued to bug Chell about the robot character cause it wasn’t popping up as much as it used to. “Your really a moron.” Chell growled as she laid her cheek on her palm on the couch. Wheatley stopped talking and just continued to watch the shows with no interruptions.  
After a hour of boring T.V, Chell got up, and put on her outfit. “I’m gonna ask GLaDOS to build more test for me.” She said opening the door.  
Wheatley sighed. “Well, I’m gonna stay here and watch T.V, see ya.” He said waving her off.

After Chell went down the elevator into the Chamber she noticed that the Android was completely functioning. “Hey GLaDOS, you got anymore test for me, I’m bored.” Chell said walking to the robots direction.  
GLaDOS turned around. Chell was slightly surprised about her face. GLaDOS looked like she got no sleep what so ever and she looked dazed.  
“Ive not been working on any chambers, maybe you can try to preform the Co-op chambers by yourself, or i can drag Wheatley here.”  
Chell chuckled. “I dont need his help, i can do this alone.” She said grabbing a nearby portal gun before walking out the door. GLaDOS stared ass she walked out before getting back to work staring at the screen. “Where is that stupid file about her.” GLaDOS muttered. She continued to search and search as Chell somehow worked two portal guns at once. “She’s insane.” GLaDOS muttered as she pulled file after file until she found a interesting one in her database. “Awakening List.” She said as she pulled it up.   
There was at least seventy eight names with one interesting it the most, with a little note underneath each room. *Note, Room one is the only room to survive if a power failure, or outage ever happens.* GLaDOS’s eyes rose as she saw a completely different name in the room. Chell was in a completely different area a different room, Chell shouldn’t be alive.  
This made GLaDOS think about everything even more. There must be someone in the area that messed with everything, no doubt about it.  
GLaDOS wasn’t paying attention to everything at the moment she was... spaced out somehow.  
After being a potato and having conversations with Caroline, GLaDOS has been experiencing more and more feelings that... she shouldn’t be having, its confusing for her honestly.  
GLaDOS silently lies her head onto the table as she kept hearing portal guns going off. It was the usual for Chell, but what GLaDOS was experiencing, it wasn’t your normal stuff.  
After taking a nap, GLaDOS woke up to Chell sleeping on her lap. GLaDOS eyes widened. “What are you doing sleeping on my...” GLaDOS started before a finger got put against her lips. “Silence, I’m trying to sleep here.” Chell muttered.  
She just simply sighed before continuing with her work.  
*Seems like your enjoying it.* Caroline said. GLaDOS jumped a bit, but not enough to wake Chell up. “Your finally alive? Honestly I was enjoying you not talking.” GLaDOS said as she continued to type away at the computer, putting in codes and blueprints for other test chambers. *I was simply observing what was going on without saying anything of course.* Caroline mentioned. *why don’t you wake Chell up, seems like you’ve built some more chambers.* Caroline pointed out as GLaDOS started working on the fifth new chamber. She looked at Chell’s sleeping face, almost made her smile.  
“I’ll wake her up in a bit.” GLaDOS mentioned.  
After a hour of unbothered sleeping Chell eventually woke up. She looked up to noticed GLaDOS was also sleeping, which made no sense cause a robot doesn’t need to sleep. “Open your eyes GLaDOS.” Chell said. Silence.  
Chell sighed as she pulled her head from the androids lap before stretching.  
“Alright, think its time for me to leave.” She muttered walking to the elevator, stepping into it.   
After Chell’s departure, The android got up. “Finally, she’s gone.” GLaDOS sighed, getting up and transferring to the main software.  
“Alright, Time to get to...” *Why did you ignore her?* Caroline asked making GLaDOS sigh. “Why do you always bug me at the most influential time?!” GLaDOS asked.  
Caroline laughed. *Im simply saying certain things that may benefit you in the long run.” GLaDOS just laughed. “Benefit? Me? I don’t need to benefit off of something that stupid, programming and making test chambers is more important than talking to that Lunatic.” GLaDOS said in a monotone voice. Caroline simply sighed before going silent again, for the whole day.

Chell walked back to her apartment before swinging the door open to realize Wheatley was still watching the re runs of certain shows.  
“Welcome back Chell!” Wheatley said excitedly turning off the T.V.  
“Hey.” Chell uttered taking a seat right next to Wheatley.  
Chell looked at Wheatley. “So, you’ve been sitting watching T.V this whole time?” Wheatley laughed. “I was for a bit, but i kinda got lost in thought for a bit.”  
Chell smiled. “Mind telling me those thoughts?”  
Wheatley just frowned. “I would Chell, honestly. But i feel for now its something only for me.” He explained grabbing the remote turning the T.V back on.  
Chell frowned before sighing getting up and opening the bedroom door and closing it from behind her.  
Wheatley silently stared at the T.V sadly. “I wish i could tell her, but i think building that bridge will take awhile.” Wheatley muttered before turning off the T.V and went back to Aperture.

Authors note

What’s up everybody? This was a rather slow chapter to write cause I took a slight break from it to finish another story.  
But now that story is done so I can focus on this one now for you guys.  
Also, Wheatley has a secret, and he’s trying to keep it, maybe Chell or GLaDOS can figure out that secret, and make him admit to it.  
Also, this was a short chapter filled with all three of the characters, but maybe in a chapter later on it will circle around only two of them?  
Can’t wait to find out.


End file.
